Swine Flu!
by iRang
Summary: What happens when Swine Flu breaks out on Hammersley? Already posted on forums by me.


Spider woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned as he tried to remember what happened last night, but then he remembered, he didn't even go out last night. What was wrong with him? He waved around his long limbs until his tangled blanket fell off, and with regret, he got up. When the wave of nausea hit him he put one hand on his rack to steady him. In the shower, he coughed up what seemed like litres of phlegm. As he walked into the bridge, he sat down with a thud.  
"Ugh," he let out. "I. Feel. Like. Crap." He said as he tilted his head back against the chair heavily.  
Nav laughed. "Stop being such a wuss Spider, a little sea sickness never hurt anyone!"

Kate woke up, aching all over. 'It must have been that boarding yesterday,' she thought to herself. For the twelfth time that day, she blew her runny nose. Ignoring her headache, she continued on with her job.  
"It's so cold," she said to Bomber. "Aren't you freezing?"  
"Actually, no I'm not X," she replied biting her lip and looking at her superior quizzically. "It's actually pretty hot in here."  
"Oh. Ok," Kate replied, before walking out of the room.

Charge finished his watch, rubbing his eyes. He'd had a shocking headache all day, and the most painful sore throat. All of a sudden, he had an all too familiar sensation. His mouth started watering and his stomach lurched. He made it to the bathroom just in time and started throwing up. After he had finished, he went to bed and fell asleep straight away. Twelve hours later, he woke up to someone shaking his shoulder.  
"Charge." He heard. "Charge, wake up. It's your watch."  
Groggily he replied. "What?" he mumbled. "What time is it?"  
"0500 hours," the voice replied.

2Dads walked up the stairs, puffing. Why was he so out of breath? There was what, twelve stairs? He hadn't been feeling well today, anyway. As he walked into the galley, he felt dizzy. Grabbing at the walls, he couldn't get a grip on anything. He couldn't stand up straight. He felt a pair of strong arms on his biceps.  
"Whoa mate, you right?" he heard his captains' voice, while still keeping a grip on his arms.  
The world still spinning he replied. "Um, yeah boss, I think so."  
"I think you should go and see Swain," Mike replied.  
"Aye Sir."

Swain was in the ward room, talking to Bomber when 2Dads walked in, Mike at the rear.  
"Swain, 2Dads nearly fainted in the galley," he said.  
"Ok, 2Dads, just sit here for a moment, I'll be right back." Swain said, "Boss, can I speak to you outside?"  
In the hallway, Mike spoke first. "What is it Swain?"  
"Well boss, that's the fourth case of flu symptoms in the last two days, we need to go back to home port, and send them all to a clinic for testing."  
"Righto Swain, who's sick?" the CO asked.  
"Spider, Kate, Charge and now 2Dads."  
"Ok, I'll get that sorted. Thanks Swaino."

Pulling into port, Mike made sure everyone knew where they had to be. Nav would be driving the four sick sailors to the clinic, and everyone else would get two hours shore leave.

While Mike stayed on the ship, he received a phone call.  
"Uh, boss, it's me," Nav's voice came out of the phone.  
"What is it, Nikki?" Mike replied.  
"Uh, sir, we need to get everyone back on the ship. We're in lockdown. It's Swine Flu." Nav blurted out.  
"Crap."  
"Yeah, so are you right to call everyone, and I'll bring these four back?"  
"Yeah. Thanks Nav," Mike replied, shocked.

Arriving back on the ship, all those who had been on shore, were looking a little confused.  
"Right crew, listen up." Mike said. "It's been confirmed that there has been an outbreak of Swine Flu on Hammersley. Everyone is to stay in their rooms, unless on watch. We're staying in Port for two weeks."  
Many outcries of 'What?' and 'That's ridiculous!' were heard, but the Captain continued.  
"Meals will be brought to your room, and we will be communicating via radio. This plan starts as of now."  
Everyone walked off to their cabins, preparing for two weeks of this.

TWO WEEKS LATER  
Mikes voice came over the radio. "Attention crew. It's been a long two weeks, but you're now free to go. After we have a short meeting in this bridge. Everyone up here now."  
Nikki and Kate looked at each other and laughed. "That really didn't feel like two weeks, did it?" Nikki said.  
"Nope!" Kate replied. They had spent the whole two weeks prank radioing everyone else.  
Up in the bridge, the crew assembled. "First things first," Buffer started. "Who kept prank radioing us saying food had run out and we had to go a week without?"  
"That's not the one we got!" 2Dads said. "We got told that the quarantine had been extended to a month."  
"That's funny," Bomber said. "I got told that the ship was sinking and to stay in our cabins."  
At this, Nikki and Kate started laughing. "Sorry." Kate said. "But it was really boring, and sort of funny to hear your responses."  
Never had the Hammersley crew been so pleased to leave the ship.

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
